Def Jam Street Fighter
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A Street Fighter/Def Jam Vendetta crossover. Bison and D-Mob get together, using their resources to slowly take over the world. Has characters from both Street Fighter and Def Jam Vendetta. Guy x Deja.
1. Default Chapter

Def Jam Streetfighter  
  
Location- Club Luda 11:34 PM  
  
Manny and Proof had just arrived at the club. Proof had just been paged two hours ago by Ludacris. Ludacris had made an open challenge to the man who was climbing the ranks. Proof's main goal was to climb the ranks and challenge D-Mob and knock him down. Plus, to take Angel back. If it wasn't for Manny, Proof would not be here right now.  
  
It was that one night where Manny was in an arm cast. he owed D-Mob a lot of money. The first person he called to help him out was Proof. Proof was a man who was quick with his hands and feet. Proof was wearing some funky black pants, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. His black hair was weaved into very small dreds. He looked calm, looked like a tiger.  
  
Proof was like a black panther. Fast and graceful, always on the prowl. Stepping inside the club, there was already a commotion going on. Manny stepped up to investigate. It would be Proof's night to fight Ludacris and prove himself.  
  
"Yo, what's going on?" Manny asked, looking around.  
  
"Luda and some new guy are wailing on each other" said a Puerto Rican woman, standing there watching Ludacris and the other person go at it. It seemed that this newcomer was faring well against the likes of Ludacris.  
  
The two men stepped up to see the newcomer. Both men were extremely shocked. "What the fuck?" asked Manny, looking at the ring.  
  
Ludacris' opponent stood there at 5'10. He didn't look like a regular at the club. Must've been a newcomer or someone just passing by. The young man had on a pink karate gi. His brown hair was slicked back into a pony tail. The most obvious thing was that he looked very dumb and annoying.  
  
"You will be my student of Saikyo. Oyaji!!!!!!!!" the man yelled to Ludacris. It was apparent that the man fighting against Ludacris was Dan Hibiki. Dan did his forward rolling taunt and then did his backward rolling taunt.  
  
Ludacris just stood there, silently shaking his head. "What is up with that jive ass bitch?" asking himself. The whole crowd was just laughing at the Saikyo fighter. "Show me what you got, punk!" Ludacris yelled.  
  
Slowly both men approached each other. Ludacris wasn't wearing a gi or any type of uniform. He had his hair braided back, with his large earrings. His outfit consisted of Phat Farm gear. The black shirt he was wearing had the words 'Phat Farm' on it.  
  
Around his neck was a big and sparkling silver chain. He also had on shorts, socks, and a pair of Phat Farm shoes.  
  
"Oyaji!!!!" Dan shouted as he then yelled "Dan-Dan-Seeya!!!" as he flew at Ludacris with the Dankukyaku, hitting him with three kicks, making him stumble back some. "Gadouken!" he shouted, following up with his half- fireball to Ludacris' chest.  
  
"Kouryuken!" Dan shouted at Ludacris, attempting to him him with his own version of the dragon punch.  
  
"Ah, hell naw!" Ludacris shouted as he found that Dan was vulnerable. He was drawn to the corner by Dan Hibiki. Taking his chance, Ludacris grabbed Dan and threw him onto the other side. Dan was the one who was cornered now.  
  
"Bitch, yo flashy moves ain't shit!" Ludacris yelled as he started to pound on Dan. Dan couldn't react as Ludacris kept hitting him with punches. Then Ludacris then grabbed Dan by the arm and pulled him back some. Afterwards, he swung Dan to the other corner.  
  
As Dan slammed into the opposite corner, he turned around only to get hit by a running clothesline from Ludacris.  
  
Current Music- Ludacris "Southern Hospitality"  
  
The song 'Southern Hospitality' was playing in the background. Kind of sets the mood for Ludacris beating down the ass of Dan Hibiki.  
  
"What a joke..." said Manny.  
  
It was then that Ludacris owned Dan's ass in the ring. Taking his chance, he started stomping his foot into Dan's chest. Afterwards he connected with a Stank Punch, a powerful uppercut to Dan's chin. Grabbing Dan, Ludacris tossed him to the other side.  
  
"That man is on fire!" said Flex.  
  
"He's good..." Manny said, looking at Guy Hinato fighting in the ring.  
  
Pee Wee got up really dazed. Stumbling towards Guy, he fell victim as the ninja jumped up and executed his swift Whirlwind kick. Guy stayed up in the air for several seconds as he knocked Pee Wee to the ground.  
  
Slowly, Dan got to his feet and staggered for a bit. As Ludacris approached, he quickly executed a spinning hook kick. It connected with Ludacris' head and set him down on the mat.  
  
"Dayam..." Ludacris said, shaking his head some. Immediately he got back up. Dan attempted to attack Ludacris with another kick. Instead Ludacris backed away and immediately grabbed Dan from behind. Immediately Ludacris performed a belly-to-back tiger suplex on the Saikyo fighter.  
  
Ludacris got to his feet and looked down at Dan Hibiki. "Your Saikyo ain't shit!" he shouted in Dan's face. After that, he started to stop on Dan's chest.  
  
Dan got up again, only to be grabbed by Ludacris again, who executed a fast tornado DDT. The pink-gi fighter could feel his head get slammed into the mat. He was disoriented and Ludacris took his chance. Rallying up the crowd, Ludacris executed several elbow drops.  
  
The crowd was cheering for Ludacris, who was making an example out of Dan. Ludacris continued to pound on the downed Dan Hibiki. Lifting Dan's legs up, he spread them open. The crowd started to cheer louder as he executed a powerful headbutt to Dan's groin.  
  
"Now that's just wrong!" said the announcer.  
  
Dan was in real pain. He was rolling around on the mat, holding himself. Ludacris took to his advantage and executed more elbow drops to Dan's head.  
  
As Dan started to get up, Ludacris ran towards one side of the ring and bolted to the other side, jumping over the fighter. Watching the stumbling Dan face him, Ludacris executed a running side kick to the face. Dan was sent flying to the mat again.  
  
Grabbing Dan by the ankle, he executed a painful ankle lock. Dan was screaming in pain. He was getting his ass kicked by Ludacris. Afterwards, Ludacris let go and started to kick the shit out of Dan.  
  
About that time, Ludacris was ready to finish Dan off. The crowd went wild as he waited for Dan to get up. Slowly, Dan got up and staggered towards Ludacris, who immediately grabbed him. "Uh, time to Throw Dem Bows!!!!!!!!" he yelled to the crowd.  
  
"Poor bastard..." Manny said, shaking his head. Ludacris charged up his energy and sent two powerful elbow strikes to Dan's face, one to the back of the head. The Saikyo fighter was going to get it as he fell to the mat. With Dan laying on his chest, Ludacris gave a powerful falling elbow to the back.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dan yelled, before losing consciousness.  
  
Looking down at Dan, Ludacris picked up his body and tossed him out of the ring. "Get your punk ass out of my ring!" he shouted as Dan's body shattered a table. It was apparent, Dan Hibiki had lost to the likes of Ludacris. "Who's next!" Ludacris yelled.  
  
"Looks like it's your turn..." Manny said to Proof.  
  
Proof was about to step into the ring but was stopped. The song then changed to 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris. There was a already a bitch. The first bitch was named Dan Hibiki, who still laid there knocked the fuck out. Immediately, another fighter entered the ring before Proof could jump in.  
  
"I'll go..." said another young man. He was of Japanese descent, like Dan. He wasn't dressed like any of the other club patrons. Instead, he was dressed in red gi pants, red sneakers, and a red sleeveless ninja gi. He had short brown hair and slightly tanned skin.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to challenge him!" Proof interjected. He then approached the young looking ninja. Both men were sizing each other up. Both were about the same height, but Proof was about two inches taller than the Japanese fighter.  
  
"Aight, I got a better idea. A two-on-two match. You two against me and another of my choosin..." Ludacris said, looking at both Proof and the Japanese ninja. Both men nodded and agreed with Ludacris' terms.  
  
Immediately, everything was interrupted by the sound of D-Mob's voice. "I have a better idea. Ludacris, save your strength for Proof. Pee Wee, you go fight that Japanese wannabe ninja" D-Mob said, with his crew behind him and Angelique by his side.  
  
"Tell me your name..." D-Mob coldly said to the Japanese ninja.  
  
Crossing his arms, he calmly looked away and blew D-Mob off. "Guy, Guy Hinato..." the man said. He revealed himself to be the sucessor of the style of Bushin. He then looked back at D-Mob. "I am the sucessor of the Bushin style of Nin-Jitsu" Guy continued on.  
  
D-Mob wasn't impressed. None of that Nin-Jitsu or martial arts ever impressed him. "Think your Bushin will win?" D-Mob asked the fighter.  
  
"Let's just fight..." Guy said.  
  
Immediately both Guy and Pee Wee got onto the mat. Guy stood at one corner while Pee Wee stood at the other. The ninja did his trademark pose. Few seconds later, the bell rang. Pee Wee immediately charged at Guy, who ran forward and did his Bushin Slide.  
  
Pee Wee immediately flipped over and landed on the opposite side. But he was on his back. He stumbled up some as Guy approached and picked him up. With ease, Guy tossed Pee Wee to the other side of the mat.  
  
"Whoa, that guy isn't playing!" said the announcer.  
  
Guy went went to the corner and climbed on top of the apron. Patiently, he waited for Pee Wee who staggered up. Staggering, he turned around and saw Guy standing there on top of the corner. At that instant, he jumped off the apron and made three front flips going over Pee Wee's head.  
  
Taking his chance, Guy grabbed Pee Wee by the head and executed his Bushin Izuma Drop. With speed, he picked up Pee Wee and slammed him onto the mat. It made a loud sound as the crowd started to cheer for the ninja.  
  
At one table, Guy's friends were sitting there, watching the match. Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi, William Guile, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, and Cody Onahan were all sitting at one table. Chun-Li got a report from Interpol that M. Bison is trying to infiltrate Def Jam and uses D-Mob's vast resources.  
  
"Seems that they're really skilled..." Chun-Li said. She immediately shook her head thinking about what just happened to Dan, getting his ass severely kicked by Ludacris.  
  
Pee Wee got up from that attack as Guy started to attack with several elbows to the face. Quickly, he grabbed Guy and attempted to Irish Whip him into one of the poles. Pee Wee rushed after Guy, who used his Bushin agility to jump on top of the pole and backflip off of it.  
  
Landing on his feet, he saw Pee Wee running head first into the pole. Guy took his chance and started hitting his opponent with a barrage of kicks. Afterwards, Guy finished off with a flip kick.  
  
"Look at him go!" said the announcer. Looking up, it was Funk Master Flex, who was doing the announcing. Guy would have to go all offense on Pee Wee, since he didn't know any wrestling moves.  
  
Enraged, Pee Wee got to his feet and charged at Guy. At that moment, Guy did a side thrust kick that knocked the man back to the mat. Guy Hinato owned Pee Wee in the ring. Jumping up, he spun his body around and executed a spinning elbow drop to Pee Wee's chest.  
  
Pee Wee got up and stumbled forward, only to fall victim to Guy's Whirlwind kick. Guy was in the air spinning around for several seconds before landing gently on the ground.  
  
"Dayam..." Flex said, looking at Guy's moves.  
  
Pee Wee got up but was assaulted by a barrage of fast punches from Guy, who would win this match, no matter what the cost was. Finishing up, Guy executed a spinning heel kick the left side of Pee Wee's head. Pee Wee was against the ropes as Guy charged at him and jumped up doing a fancy looking spin kick.  
  
Pee Wee fell to the ground again. Taking his chance, Guy got ready to finish off his opponent, with one of his own moves. Guy approached and grabbed Pee Wee. Immediately Guy charged up his ki and the whole room went black for some reason.  
  
"Whoa, who turned out the lights?" Flex asked. The crowd started to talk and make noises. They could see the shadowry figures of both Guy and Pee Wee.  
  
"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Manny said, watching Guy beat down Pee Wee. Afterwards, the lights went back on. Everybody saw Guy standing there over the body of the unconscious Pee Wee. Looking down, Guy pinned Pee Wee for the three count.  
  
The crowd applauded Guy, even Ludacris had to give props to the Bushin master. D-Mob stood there with anger in his eyes. He was about to make his speech. 


	2. ChunLi Off Da Hook

Chun-Li Off da Hook  
  
Location- Club Luda 11:46 PM  
  
Guy Hinato somersaulted off the ring and landed on the floor. The unconscious Pee Wee was left behind on the ring, laying there unconscious. D-Mob immediately got on the mic and made his announcer. Angelique Rodriguez had a sad look on her face. She stood at D-Mob's side. Behind D- Mob was his three flunkies; House, Snowman, and Pockets.  
  
Pockets was about the same height as Guy, but was much skinnier. He looked like a common street thug. In a way, he looked like Ja Rule. Guy never liked Ja Rule that much in the first place. He prefered to listen to stuff like Nas or 50 Cent. Snowman was extremely big; he looked intimidating. House was well balanced out of the whole lot.  
  
"He's just a punk ass bitch..." D-Mob said, looking at the crowd. "Ignore those two, they're nothing..." he continued. "I keep hearing these rumors of people saying that I'm too old for this shit" he went on. Guy just stood there with his arms crossed. He waited for the towering D-Mob to finish his speech and shut his trap.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Ryu asked out of annoyance. He stood there wearing his whilte sleeveless Karate gi. Adjusting his headband, he waited to see what D-Mob would say next. "I'll be posting this to all y'all" the tall black man said. "If you can get into Def Jam, you'll have to beat me at the end... But nobody ever beats me..." D-Mod said, pointing to himself.  
  
The crowds were starting to talk amongst themselves. "I don't like that D- Mob man very much..." Guy said to himself.  
  
"D-Mob's mine..." Proof said, looking at Guy.  
  
"I can't let you fight D-Mob. Your hatred consumes you..." Guy replied back to the angered Proof. Guy stood his ground as both him and Proof approached each other. Looked like both men were going to go at it.  
  
"Let's do this..." Proof said as he attempted to attack Guy with an axe kick.  
  
With his speed, Guy crouched down and attacked Proof with a footsweep. Proof immediately hit the ground, but got back up and attacked Guy with a series of fast kicks. Jumping up, Guy knocked Proof to the ground with his Whirlwind kick.  
  
"Whoa..." said the crowd, seeing Proof get knocked to the ground like that. It was all Guy Hinato. Proof just laid there as Manny helped his friend out. Both of them stayed at the bar.  
  
A second later, Guy was approached by this hot looking chick. "Wow, haven't seen you here before..." she said in a seductive vulnerable like tone of mood. Guy was blushing for a bit. She got closer. The woman looked like a hot model. Not bad for an American, Guy Hinato thought to himself.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Guy said, as she got closer to him.  
  
She had on a grayish dress with white stripes. Her hair was slightly dark blonde. Smiling at Guy, she said, "What's your name, stranger?" The most apparent was her nice looking chest. Guy was slighting staring at her breasts.  
  
"Um...Guy...Guy Hinato..." Guy said, slightly nervous. "Um, what's your name?" he asked, regaining his composure.  
  
"Guy Hinato, did you say your name was Guy Hinato?" asked one of the club patrons. People started to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Yo, it's Guy Hinato, the street fighter!" yelled another person.  
  
"We're you one of the people who helped destroy M. Bison?" asked another patron.  
  
"We got a true celebrity in da house!" yelled Flex on the mic.  
  
"M. Bison? I've heard of him. He's one badass mutha... And he packed a mean ass crew of fighters..." said another patron.  
  
Everybody in Club Luda started talking about Guy Hinato, the master of the Bushin style of Nin-Jitsu. D-Mob could hear the commotion. This started to make him think some. "Damn... I need to get rid of that sucker..." D- Mob thought to himself. To be beaten by one of those Street Fighters, D- Mob and his entire empire would go down.  
  
"Nah, I ain't gonna be taken down by some legendary street fighter... Being one of them punks don't mean shit here..." thinking to himself some more. He would have to wait to see how Guy would fare in the other matches.  
  
"I'm Deja, pleasure to meet you..." she said, slightly kissing him on the cheek. This seemed to make Guy's heart palpitate even faster. The rest of the street fighters were just looking at him.  
  
"Looks like Guy's found someone..." Guile said.  
  
"Well, this is all Guy now..." Ken said, looking at Guy and Deja.  
  
"So, you're one of those street fighters. I'm impressed" Deja said as she smiled. "Let's go to the back and I'll give you a nice massage" she offered. Guy smiled a bit but tried to keep his calm look. Slowly, she took Guy's hand and walked him towards one of the back rooms.  
  
"Whoa..." Guy thought to himself. Seems that Guy has found a woman so far.  
  
"Let's get you into some new clothes" Deja also added as both of them made it into the back booth.  
  
T'ai was another woman sitting there. She noticed Ryu Hoshi, in his Karate gi. The woman perfectly knew who Ryu was. Taking her chance, T'ai quickly approached Ryu. "Hey there..." she softly said to Ryu.  
  
"Um, hi..." Ryu said, looking at T'ai Dominique. She got even closer to him. This started to make the Japanese fighter very nervous. "What brings you to this club, hun?" she asked nicely. T'ai wanted Ryu for the night. She wanted to spend the night with the legendary Japanese fighter. And maybe make him her man in hopes of getting him to fight in Def Jam.  
  
"Maybe the great Ryu Hoshi would like a nice oil rub..." she said, about to take Ryu's hand. Immediately she could feel her right hand smacked away. Surprised, she looked to the right and saw an angered Chun-Li standing there.  
  
"Keep away, Ryu is not yours, you slut..." Chun-Li said, crossing her arms. She was in her fighting outfit. Like the others, Chun-Li didn't blend in with the crowd.  
  
"Oh please..." T'ai said. She then turned her attention back towards Ryu; "Maybe Ryu would want a real woman for the night. Not some bull dyke like you..."  
  
These words seemed to make Chun-Li's blood boil. She was getting slightly irritated by T'ai's words. "I'll make you regret saying those words..." she said to her.  
  
"Oh, you want to fight it in the ring?" T'ai asked.  
  
"You're on!" Chun-Li yelled. Immediately both women got into the ring. And Funkmaster Flex got on the mic.  
  
"It's on, chick fight!" Flex yelled on the mic. The bell started to ring and music started to play.  
  
Current Music- Redman "Smash Somethin"  
  
Immediately, T'ai dashed towards Chun-Li, who jumped up at her. Using her agility, Chun-Li immediately used her right leg to do a spin kick to the face. Spinning around, Chun-Li followed up with a back kick to the gut using her left leg.  
  
Feeling the double kick, T'ai flew back some and hit the ropes. "Whoa, the hell was that?" Flex announced on the mic.  
  
As T'ai bounched off the ropes, she went back to Chun-Li, who executed a spinning heel kick to the head. The woman was knocked to the ground again. The crowd was ranting and cheering for Chun-Li. Slowly, her opponent got to her feet and stumbled some.  
  
This would be another opportunity to show the bitch what she was really capable of. Using her quick feet, she executed her special Lighting Kick, sending a barrag of kicks to her opponent. Immediate, T'ai fell to the ground again.  
  
"Oh dayam... She is one you don't want to mess with!" Flex announced on the mic.  
  
Enraged, T'ai got up went to the corner and climbed up the pole. She then leaped off and flew at Chun-Li, who countered. Launching upwards, Chun-Li did her special kick up in the air. T'ai was immediately knocked to the ground.  
  
T'ai got up some and staggered around a bit. She was extremely dizzy from the attack. Chun-Li had another technique up her sleeve. Jumping on one side of the ropes, she leaped towards the other side as she spun in numerous circles. Landing on the other set of ropes, she backfliped and landed on the mat.  
  
"Look at her go!" said a patron.  
  
"That chick's got moves..." said another one.  
  
Chun-Li attacked with a barrage of kicks and then finished off with a flip kick. T'ai flew back and was about to hit the ground as Chun-Li yelled "Kioken!", sending a fireball to her chest. She immediately fell to the ground.  
  
T'ai slowly got up as Chun-Li took her chance to do another move. Running back to the other side of the ropes, she slung herself in T'ai's direction. "Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li yelled as she did her other famous spinning kick. T'ai was knocked back onto the mat afterwards.  
  
"Look at her go..."  
  
Chun-Li was now blazin as she got ready to finish off T'ai and win the match. Charging up her energy, Chun-Li waited as T'ai got back up. Stumbling and a bit dazed, she slowly turned around to see Chun-Li standing there.  
  
"Oh, she's gonna do it!" announced Flex.  
  
"Kikuoshou!!!!" yelled Chun-Li as she sent a burst of energy into T'ai. Being hit, T'ai flew out of the ring and hit the ground. Immediately, she was knocked out. The bell immediately rang. Chun-Li was declared the winner.  
  
Chun-Li stood at the middle of the ring. "I am the strongest woman in the world!" she announced to the crowd of patrons, holding both her arms up. Looking around, both the men and the women were slightly freaked out to see a woman such as Chun-Li be that brutal.  
  
"Damn, that woman can fight..." Manny said.  
  
Dan was still laying there from the beating that Ludacris gave him earlier. Still, the crowd went wild for Chun-Li Xiang. Immediately, Guy and Deja walked back out from the back. Guy was sporting a new set of treads.  
  
From his Bushin outfit, Guy was now wearing a red tanktop with Japanese symbols all around it, a black bandana with the symbol for Bushin around his head, a pair of black Phat Farm dress shoes, and a pair of black denim Phat Farm overalls.  
  
"Whoa... Guy has been upgraded..." Ken said, looking at Guy's new look.  
  
"Yeah, it's me alright..." Guy said. Immediately, a beeping sound started to go off.  
  
"What's that?" asked Cody.  
  
Guy quickly took out the pager that Deja had just given him. Activating the pager, Guy saw his first message. 


	3. The Face Club

The Face Club  
  
Taking out his newly given pager, Guy Hinato removed it from his pocket. It had this interesting beeping sound. The screen immediately lit up like one of those Indiglo watches. Chun-Li then looked at Ryu.  
  
"Have to make a note to buy you a pager..." Chun-Li said to Ryu Hoshi.  
  
From: Scarface@defjam.com  
  
To: GuyHinato@defjam.com  
  
Message: Hey, you the new punkass that's been going around showin off those fly moves? Get over to the Face Club now! Beat our guys and then face me, Scarface. You being a street fighter doesn't mean shit here. This is D- Mob's territory and you're trespassing on it. You think you're fast as a butterfly and can sting like a bee? Prepared to get smacked the f**k down!  
  
"Who's Scarface?" asked Guy, looking around.  
  
"Scarface is the owner of the Face Club" said Manny, who approached the Bushin ninja. "Man, you better hope that your moves are good enough to bring him down..." he said before walking off with Proof.  
  
"Well, time for me to take on this Scarface..." Guy said.  
  
It was set, it would be Guy Hinato taking on the person known as Scarface. Cracking his knuckles, he stepped out of Club Luda and stepped into Guile's jeep. Everyone else followed. This would be Guy's first challenge. He wouldn't know how Scarface would be until they arrived at the Face Club.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
D-Mob had a special guest in his limousine. The big black man seemed to be irritated and angered by his presence. Sitting in front of him was a man that looked about the same build as D-Mob, himself. But, taste in clothing were completely different.  
  
The man sat there in a red military suit with hat. He had a black cape around him. Sitting there, he took a good look at D-Mob.  
  
"What do you want?" D-Mob asked, angry that this strange man let himself in the limousine.  
  
Adjusting his hat, he turned and faced D-Mob. "I am M. Bison, leader of Shadowlaw..." the man said with a cold and dreaded voice.  
  
"Shadowlaw, I've heard of you people..." he said to M. Bison. "Didn't you people get your two-dollar asses beat by those street fighters?" D-Mob mockingly asked the leader of Shadowlaw.  
  
Bison seemed a bit agitated by those words coming from D-Mob. To Bison, D- Mob was nothing but a grovelling worm. He wanted to obliterate the man with his Psycho Power. But, he decided that he would need to use D-Mob for the time being.  
  
"I've came for your services, D-Mob..." Bison said to the man. "Seems that several of my enemies have come into your territory..." he finished.  
  
"Oh, I get ya..." D-Mob said, brushing his chin some. "Would one of them be a Guy Hinato?" D-Mob asked out of interest. He's already seen what Guy was capable of with his Bushin speed.  
  
"Yes, I want your men to get him out of the way. There's also a few more thorns at my side. Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, William Guile, Cody Onahan, Chun-Li Xiang, and Cammy White..." Bison added to the list.  
  
"Those punk asses... I saw them..." D-Mob said to Bison. "I'll get them out of the way. What's in it for me?" he asked, wanting to bargain.  
  
"You can be one of my generals" Bison offered. He could use a man of D- Mob's ability.  
  
The Face Club-  
  
It was getting very late, the group had just arrived at the Face Club. Upon entering, the group was approached by some of the fighters. One of them was a white guy that looked like a wannabe 'gangsta'. Taking a good look, he set his sights on Ryu Hoshi.  
  
"Yo, I got you!" the man said, pointing towards Ryu. The man was known as Drake. A white boy from the streets of Detroit, Michigan. We had on shades, a white visor, and blue denim overalls with the Phat Farm logo on the front. Seems that he wanted a piece of Ryu.  
  
"Yo, the great Ryu Hoshi. You gonna be my ho for the night" Drake said. The first challenge of the night had been issued. It would be Drake going against Ryu.  
  
"You're on..." Ryu said as both men got into the ring. The Japanese fighter stood out with his Karate gi, while everybody else were wearing casual clothing. As Drake climbed under the rope, Ryu somersaulted over the top rope. The crowd seemed to like that style of entry and applauded for Ryu.  
  
Immediately, the bell rang.  
  
Current Music- Keith Murray "Yeah Yeah U Know It"  
  
Taking his chance, Drake immediately charged at Ryu Hoshi. Attempting to hit the Japanese fighter with a missile dropkick, Drake utterly failed as Ryu immediately sidestepped the attack. Taking his chance, Ryu grabbed Drake and tossed him out of the ring.  
  
Drake immediately hit the hard ground as he tried to recover himself. Shaking the counter-attack off, Drake stood up and looked around. Facing the ring, Drake saw Ryu Hoshi run forward and somersault over the top rope. Seconds later, Ryu landed a few feet in front of Drake.  
  
The crowd started to go wild for Ryu Hoshi. Adjusting his headband, Ryu waited for Drake to take his chance. Enraged, Drake approached and attempted to attack Ryu with a few punches.  
  
"Drake's screwed..." Guile thought to himself, watching Drake trying to attack Ryu.  
  
Drake threw a left jab as Ryu stepped back and blocked with such ease. Moving his right hand left and right, Ryu managed to knock away five more attempted punches coming from his opponent. The music seemed right for the mood.  
  
The young man threw another punch at Ryu. Stepping back a few inches, not only did Ryu block the attack, he decided to add something extra. With the punch blocked with his left arm, Ryu moved his leg forward making a knee. The knee extended outwards as Ryu smacked Drake in his left cheek with a powerful roundhouse kick.  
  
"Dayam!" Drake said, stumbling back some feeling his cheek. He was pissed and immediately charged at Ryu, attempting to pull off a running clothesline.  
  
"Nice try..." Ryu said, squatting down. Not having broken a sweat during the match, Ryu performed a footsweep that tripped Drake and sent him flying to the hard floor. They were wild for Ryu. "This is the power of Shotokan" he gently said to his opponent, who didn't seem to get the idea.  
  
Drake got to his feet and lashed at Ryu. This time, he tried to attack Ryu with a right hook. Immediately, Ryu blocked the punch and used his right leg to attack with six roundhouse kicks to the face. Quickly, the man moved his body in a 360 degree motion and used his left foot to smack Drake with a spinning hook kick.  
  
Feeling the blow to the head, Drake immediately fell to the ground. Ryu then slowly approached Drake with caution.  
  
"Careful, Ryu..." Ken said to his friend and rival.  
  
Ryu looked at Ken and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I got it..." Ryu said. However, as Ryu took the time to talk to Ken, Drake slowly rose up and delivered a low blow to the distracted Ryu. "Gahhhhhhh!" Ryu said, immediately holding his groin in place.  
  
"Ryu!!!" Chun-Li cried out to him.  
  
Ryu was stumbling all over the place as Drake got up to his feet. Grabbing Ryu, Drake dragged him back into the ring. With Ryu down on the ground, Drake started to stomp on him repeatedly. Ryu couldn't do anything but scream in pain. What Ryu didn't realize was these people fought extremely dirty. Drake was no exception.  
  
Kneeling down, Drake grabbed Ryu's right arm and placed a submission. Drake tugged on the arm as Ryu started to wince in pain. Ryu knew how to deal with this stuff. Using his strength, Ryu crawled forward and grabbed the bottom rope.  
  
Forced to let go, Drake released Ryu's arm and started to stomp on his body. Even a few kicks to the side were added by Drake. Grabbing the arm again, Drake got Ryu to his feet and performed an Irish whip to the other side of the ropes.  
  
Ryu got to the ropes and slinged himself back at Drake. This time, Ryu had another move up his sleeve. Running at Drake, Ryu leaped off the mat and twisted his body around and attacked with a jump back kick to the chest. The move sent Drake flying back into the ropes.  
  
The crowd got even more wild for Ryu. This young fighter bit off way more than he could ever chew in his lifetime. Drake came rushing back at Ryu, only to suffer even more.  
  
"Shoryuken!!!!" Ryu yelled as he rose up in the air and performed his famous and powerful dragon like punch to Drake's chin. The crowd was in awe and in shock to see such a devastating move performed on Drake. Drake was spinning in circles before hitting the ground. Ryu wasn't going to let that happen, yet.  
  
"Senpuu-Kyaku!" came from his mouth as Ryu jumped up and performed his hurricane kick on Drake, before he could ever land on the mat. The crowd cheered louder and louder for Ryu. Drake was literally tore up as he got juggled up in the air by Ryu's attacks.  
  
Ryu wouldn't let Drake land on the mat yet as he attacked with a few punches that kept him up in the air. Afterwards, Ryu attacked with a front snap kick that sent Drake flying over the top rope. Drake hit the floor and Ryu slid under the bottom rope and waited for him to get up.  
  
Drake got up and stumbled some, Ryu wanted to finish this fight. Standing there, Ryu moved his hands in a circular motion. The club started to get dark as the crowd started to freak out. They noticed glowing balls or energy forming around Ryu's hands and started to talk amongst themselves. Slowly, Drake turned around to see Ryu standing there ready to pull off some sort of super move. "Shinku-Hadoken!!!" Ryu yelled as he sent a burst of energy from his palms.  
  
The huge blast of energy flew right at Drake. It traveled through his body and sent him flying back several feet. Drake hit the wall and fell unconscious upon impact. The young man was out cold. There was no need to for a three count. Cracking his neck some, Ryu walked off and approached Chun-Li. To celebrate, he kissed her passionately.  
  
Taking a table, the group waited for the main event. Guy Hinato would be taking on the man known as Scarface. 


End file.
